I LOVE You
by LemonyFluff
Summary: Winnie is starting to fall for Eggs; hard. What will unfold when she confesses her love?


A few years after ridding the town of Snatcher, the boxtrolls and Eggs were slowly getting accepted by the people. Once everyone was sure that the trolls wouldn't try to eat their faces off, the trolls became important, as they helped invent many things and fix haywiring household equipment. Eggs had become an inventor, and Winnie became a show girl; she found that she rather liked the attention after being ignored by her father for many years.

She and Eggs were both turning sixteen this year, and the six years that they had spent with each other had increased Winnie's affection for the boy. He was eccentric but warm-hearted, and she seemed to fall harder for him every day. As she reached that crucial age, her body longed for Eggs to hold her tight, maybe even go further than just holding...

She had hinted at her crush, once even throwing herself at him, but he didn't make a move on her. She was frustrated to the point of secretly touching herself. She decided that she would confess her feelings for him today, and if he refused her, well, maybe she would accept her mother's offer of meeting a suitor.

She found Eggs later that night working on a new invention. He had gotten a little two-room house for himself last year. It was simple, with a single bed, a bathroom, a table, and a chair. Winnie's heart was beating like crazy, and she was biting her lip painfully hard.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat as Eggs sat up, startled, and turned to face her.

"Winnie? What are you doing here?" Winnie was not a delicate girl, and she was known for getting straight to the point.

"I..I've liked you for a long time, Eggs," she got out, a little quaver in her voice. Her face was flushed, matching the tone of her red hair. Eggs frowned in confusion.

"I like you too Winnie. You're my best friend," Eggs said with a smile.

"I don't mean in THAT way, dummy. I mean love. L.O.V.E. I want to kiss you. Friends don't do that." Now it was Eggs's turn to blush as he stared at her, stammering.

"I..I..umm, well...this is rather...sudden." Eggs trailed off. There was a long silence.

"If you're going to reject me, do it quickly." To her, and Eggs's, horror, Winnie's eyes started to tear up. As she hastily wiped at her eyes, she held her chin up high and started to walk towards the door. But before she could walk out the door, Eggs wrapped his hand around her wrist and turned her towards him.

"I love you too," he said softly before slowly putting his lips on hers. Winnie stood stock-still, shocked, but leaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of his warmth. Then he broke it and grinned at her slightly.

"It's late; you should go home. I'll take you," he said. Winnie stood there, still a bit paralyzed. Then questions started to form.

"You loved me? Then why didn't you respond to my affections? Why haven't you made a move on me? Why-" Eggs cut her off gently.

"I didn't make a move on you because I wasn't sure you loved me back. I don't know the customs of above-ground courting either. I wasn't sure how to deliver my own affections," Eggs said, blushing. "It took a lot of courage to even kiss you just now. That IS how to kiss someone, right?" Winnie could've hit herself. Of course Eggs dodn't know anything about romance! He was raised by boxtrolls, for pete's sake! Wait, did this mean that he didn't know anything other than kissing? She blushed, thinking of one of her wild imaginations that involved Eggs kissing her, and not just on the lips.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you a thing or two about courting then." Winnie said with a smirk. She leaned in close to Eggs. "Close your eyes," she whispered in his ear, making him draw in a quick breath. She then kissed him again. After a few seconds, hunger not satisfied, she swept her tongue over his bottom lip, making him open his mouth to draw in a startled breath. She seized that chance to slide her tongue into hs mouth, seeking his. He was panting hard now at Winnie's attack in his mouth, but quickly caught on as he used his toungue to wrestle and suck on hers, while she moaned softly. She cut off the kiss to take a breath, leaving them both flushed and tingly. "Now, take off your clothes," she said with a voice higher-pitched than usual. Eggs would normally have questioned this, but his kiss-addled brain sought to oblige her words. He slowly stripped until he was in nothing but his boxers. Winnie scanned her eyes over Eggs's well-defined body from his hobby of running, blushing as her eyes passed over his boxers.

"...Are you going to take off your clothes?" Eggs asked after a brief moment of tension.

"I..uh..of course!" Winnie spluttered as she fiddled with the clasps of her dress.

"I'll help you," Eggs said softly as he reached behind her and took off her layers of dresses easily. He was used to working with clasps, buttons, and such as he used them often while inventing. Soon, Winnie had only her underwear on. Eggs sucked in a breath as he admired her. Her body had filled out leaving her with full, round breasts, and she had creamy white skin, tempting him. Winnie unclasped her bra, exposing her hardened nipples to the air, and pulled down her underwear slowly, trying to arouse Eggs. She then placed her hand over his "little buddy" under his boxers. He looked at her questioningly, then gasped as she ripped his boxers off and grabbed his dick. It stood limp in her hands as she studied it. She'd never seen one before, and she estimated the length at about 8 inches. She knelt down and licked it tentatively, drawing a small moan from Eggs. She placed it in her mouth and sucked, bobbing her head up and down. Eggs was groaning and yelling from pleasure, dick now rock-hard and leaking pre-cum. She stopped before he reaced his climax, and slowly guided him to the bed. She laid down, and placed his hand on her chest.

"Massage them," she instructed gently. Eggs, at first hesitantly squeezing them and poking at them, got into it and started swirling her nipples around and sucking on them. She mewled softly, and he leaned down and bit her neck softly, earning a slight gasp of appreciation. Winnie guided his hands down to her velvety folds, placing his fingers there. Eggs started rubbing, his fingers naturally lubricating from her arousal. "Stick your finger in the hole," she managed to gasp out. He found what she was asking for, and slid a finger in, sliding it in and out, feeling her stretch. He added another finger, and started pumping faster, making Winnie scream in pleasure. He then stopped, making Winnie protest, but she stopped when she saw he was placing his dick in front of her hole. He looked to her for approval. She nodded."Go slowly," she squeaked out. He slowly positioned himself, and slid in slowly. He controlled the urge to pound into her as he gently eased in, watching Winnie's face. When he broke her virginity and was all the way in, tears formed at her eyes from the pain.

"Are you okay, Winnie?" Eggs asked nervously, stock-still. She waited, and soon the pain gave way to pleasure. She nodded, and he started slowly sliding in and out until she asked for more. He picked up speed and pounded into her, making them both scream. Winnie scratched her nails down his back, and he roughly kissed her. He exploded his seed intp her, she coming shortly after. He lifted his body from her and kissed her gently, settling down on his bed. He drew her close. She grinned and softly whispered, "you better take responsibility." He chuckled softly, and both fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
